onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 39
Chapter 368 No SBS Chapter 369 - Page 46 D: Oda Eiichiro-sama. Good day. Please forgive me for visiting you in my swimsuit... wait, huh?! Oda-san?! What in the whorld are you whearing?! Er, I mean, wearing?! Kyaaaa!! Nooooo!! Tmp tmp tmp (as she is leaving) Start the SBS!! P.N. Roronoa Robin O: Hey, hi there folks. You just caught me getting caught with my pants down (so to speak) by a rather Parisian reader, whilst I was wearing a swan-shaped baby toilet on my head and a ballerina outfit, salvaging some carbonara, and now my corner has been started without me. Well, let's get going!! D: If you got poked in the butt with a Shigan, what would happen? by Pacchon III O: You'd die. D: Does Nami wear a "New Bra" or "No Bra"? P.N. Tasshii O: No bra, I hope. D: Oda-sensei, hello!! Umm, where does Paulie's rope come from? And where did he come up with the names for moves like Rope Action "Half Knot"? They're not just random, are they? Tell us! by Buta-chan O: Paulie's ropes come shooting out of the bottom of his sleeves. Apparently, there's a whole bunch of rope hidden in the lining of his coat! And his move names aren't random! Sailboating requires a whole bunch of different knots, and mistying a single one could spell the difference between life and death! So he uses the names of all the different knots (over 200) for the names of his special attacks!! But when he can't think of a snazzy knot that suits the situation... he'll make it up! Chapter 370 - Page 66 D: Oda-sensei pass! *toss* It's my bomb present of love! P.N. I am a guy!!! O: Wow, thanks for the pres... Boom!!! Thunk!! Tweet tweet "HOO HOO" (Explanation: thrown back by the explosion into a giant cuckoo clock, stars and birdies float around my head, but instead of the cuckoo popping out of the clock, I pop out instead, with smoke shooting out of my mouth, crying "hoo hoo".) D: Hello, Oda-sensei. I was watching TV the other day, when I saw a program with locomotives named "Puffing Billy" and "The Rocket". Are those the basis for Puffing Tom and Rocket Man? P.N. Tako O: Ahh, they did a program about those? That is correct. Puffing Billy is the name of the oldest locomotive in existence. And the Rocket was a train once famed for its great speed. Of course, they look totally different from the ones in the manga. By the way, when I was doing all sorts of research on trains, I learned that the name of the first man to build a steam engine was "Thomas". So I guess that's where the name of that popular kid's program came from. (Thomas the Tank Engine) Chapter 371 - Page 86 D: Hand me that soy sauce!! P.N. Hand me that salt!!'s friend O: Oh, here you go. D: Please show us the faces of "Michael" and "Hoichael" from the backstreets. I'm so curious I can't even get up in the morning. P.N. Sanji-niiyan Love O: So, you got curious. I got a lot of these questions. They must be bad enough for Lulu and Tileston to think they would attempt to murder Iceburg. "Michael" and "Hoichael". Brace yourselves, and look upon the faces of these two gangsters!! *Water Seven Backstreet Elementary School, Class 6-5 (age 12) *Left: Michael, Right: Hoichael *Times taken into custody over 6 years: 620 *Number of school windows shattered: 997 *Criminal Record: Yagara Bull Gang activity, shoplifting at the supermarket, etc. *Motto: Mmm, super!! Hero: Franky (respect for Pauly, too) D: Oda-sensei, hello! I found a new member of the bird series!! It's Mos, right? by Mai p.s. When I tried to write "hen" (weird) I accidentally wrote "koi" (love) twice in a row. Whose fault is that? O: First of all, the reason you wrote "koi" is because you don't practice your kanji enough!!! (hard-ass) Also, "Mozu" is the name of a bird (shrike), but so is "Kiwi". And the Kiwi fruit is so named because it resembles the bird. Chapter 372 No SBS Chapter 373 - Page 126 No SBS Results from the 1st One Piece "Your Favorite Attack" Poll!!! #1) 3785 votes 'Monkey D. Luffy - Gomu Gomu Gatling Luffy takes first place!! Several opinions such as "amazing" and "powerful"! Bowling over the enemy with its overwhelming strength!! The Gomu Gomu Gatling received easily the most support of the many Gomu Gomu moves!! Taking full advantage of the characteristics of rubber, an attack with full points for strength and force!! Luffy's evolution never ends!! '#2) 3635 votes 'Roronoa Zoro - San-zen-se-kai Zoro's most powerful attack doesn't give an inch!! But this close to #1, could it end up on top next time?! Many people called it "awesome!!" and its power is ultimate class!! Diligence is required on the road to be the world's strongest swordsman!! '#3) 1445 votes 'Sanji - Mouton Shot Sanji, popular for his graceful legwork, takes third place with Mouton Shot! Keep it graceful, pal!! A cook doesn't use his hands for battle! Based on this mindset, he's destroyed all the best with just his legs!! It's got bite and power!! Nami's Predictions Were on the Mark!! As I expected, Luffy took 1st place here, but with Zoro, Sanji and more unseen moves in the future, it's sure to be quite a battle!! By the way, what about MY moves...?! '#4 and onward will be introduced next volume!! What rank did YOUR favorite come in total?! And what about Luffy's most powerful attack of all?! Wait for Volume 40!! Chapter 374 - Page 146 D: Oda-sensei, hello. Poop. Here's a question for you: Isn't that a thief right in the money exchange office, panel four of p. 180, Volume 34??!! What's up with him? Poopy. P.N. Roids O: Gross, what's with all the poop?! If you love poop so much, why don't you BE poop when you grow up?! (must have dreams) Anyways, they say you shouldn't judge people based on their appearances, but let's face it. He's totally a burglar. Of course, I assume he'd be after Luffy's money, but it was a twist of fate (not twist of poop) that he should come across somevery powerful pirates. He probably overheard about the bounties, and ended up unable to do a thing about it. D: Oda-sensei! If you don't want your urchin packed into sushi, answer this question! On p. 65 of Chapter 360 in Volume 38, '''Zoro is stuck in the chimney. But if he slipped up there, he would either fall off the side or go in feet-first, I think. So how did he get jammed in there like a sea anemone??' P.N. Mahito '''O:' First of all, Zoro got knocked out of the Galley-la headquarters into the sea by Lucci. After he got out of the water, soaking wet, what could have happened to him? Zoro: "Shit, I got tossed pretty damn far." "Where am I now?" "All right, I'll take a look from that chimney up there." -"Humph." "Yikes, I almost fell INTO the chimney." "Man, that hole goes in deep." "Let's take a bit of a look-see." "Hmmmm" "Slip" "Thwup!!" Chapter 375 - Page 166 D: I have a question. As much as I love the whole story of One Piece, I also find myself in tears just from the chapter titles sometimes. Just the other day I noticed that the title of Chapter 292, "We Cannot Meet Again; He is as the Half Moon, Vanished in the Clouds" was not only a haiku (in Japanese) speaking of the moon, but it also stood for Jaya and the Shandia...! This was so moving to me when I realized it. What are your favorite chapter titles so far, Oda-sensei? I'd love to know. P.N. Nenza (I also like "The Second Person" and "See?) O: Aaaahh!! What a wonderful reader! It's all a manga-ka can hope for to have readers who are willing to read so deep into his work. Thank you. Yes, there are times when I put a lot of effort into chapter titles. When I find a really good title, it can pump me up sometimes, but since it's all part of my same work, I don't think there's much use in going on about this title or that. It's enough for me to know that there are people out there who like them. I'll have plenty more fun with them. D: All right kids, it's time for bed!! (Make sure they're all asleep...) Now, it's time for the grown-ups' SBS. Odacchi!! In Chapter 366, Sanji calls Nami, but where was she keeping that Baby Den Den Mushi? I hear that women have all sorts of places to hide things... I got so curious and worried that I can't sleep at night! I wonder if Odacchi himself could tell me the answer... Thanks!! by Kathy Keisuke O: Uhh, you know that's a dangerous place?! Fraught with peril?! The Hidden "Nami Valley"?! If you get lost in there once, you'll never... CRACK!! Oww!! Something hit me!! Ah! I'm a good boy, I need to get to sleep! All right folks, see you next volume!! Zzz! Crack! Oww!! Chapter 376 No SBS Chapter 377 No SBS Site Navigation fr:SBS Tome 39